Spring Break Passion
by 2012tenshi
Summary: It's spring break at last for Domino High students. And Kagome can't wait for the road trip with her friends. But things start to heat up when Yami takes the wheel. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. All rights reserved.

Warning: If you are under seventeen years of age, or do not know anything about "sexual behaviors", then please leave this oneshot.  
>It's for your own good. The rest of you perverts may continue along. ;)<p>

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful start to their spring break. Kagome Higurashi was rushing through the crowds of students to get out of Domino High. Everyone was hurrying to grab their books and shoes to go on a trip or relax at home. Even the teachers left their classrooms in a flurry to get to the train station for a nice vacation.<p>

'_Why does my last class have to be on the opposite side of the school from my locker?_'

Kagome didn't want to keep her friends waiting too long, otherwise they may leave without her. So she hastily stashed her books in her bag and ran to the back stairwell. Lucky for her, it was practically empty. Kagome ran to the front of the building and then quickly stopped to search for her friends.

"Kagome! Over here!"

The high school student turned to her left and saw them waving from her attention. Kagome smiled and dashed to their side.

"Hey Kagome, what took ya so long?" Joey asked as he wrapped his arm playfully around her shoulders.

Kagome turned to look at her blonde friend to stick her tongue out at him. "Mobs of horny teens itching to get a taste of their break."

They all laughed and started walking over to Yugi's house. They exchanged stories and jokes of what happened in each of their classes. Tristan and Joey even acted out happened when one of their classmates dared their gym teacher that he couldn't jump off the high board.

"-so he climbed up the ladder and stood there at the top!" Joey yelled as he imitated his teacher's triumphant pose.

"Then Ogawa-sensei started running across the board and slipped!" Tristan exclaimed as he ran and pretended to slip.

Téa and Kagome were laughing hard and Yugi nearly fell over as Tristan bumped into him. The gang arrived at the game shop and greeted Yugi's grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa!"

Solomon Moto looked up from the boxes he was organizing and smiled. "Hello children! Are you guys going to eat before you leave?"

"It's okay, Grandpa," Yugi assured him. "We'll pack some food ourselves."

"Yeah, we gotta get to our hotel by tonight!" Joey reminded everyone as he threw his school bag onto the couch of the living room and raced into Yugi's room.

"TONIGHT?" everyone exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to make the reservations for eleven o'clock!" Tristan yelled.

"I thought you meant eleven tonight!" Joey said in his defense.

Kagome sighed. "It's alright Joey, it was accident. Now let's just hurry up! We don't have time to waste!"

Grandpa chuckled to himself as he watched the panicked teens rush upstairs to change out of their school uniforms. He turned to the kitchen and began preparing their lunches.

Kagome and Téa were changing in the guest room while the boys were in Yugi's room. Kagome stripped herself of her uniform and waited for Téa to come out of the shower. As soon as she heard the water shut off, Téa came out of the bathroom with a towel around her and let Kagome go in.

After a quick shower, Kagome saw Téa rearranging her bag to make room for a packed lunch. Kagome put on her bra and a black skirt over her underwear. Before she could put on her shirt, she heard a crash downstairs. Worried, she quickly opened the door and headed to the stairs. At the same time, Joey was highly concerned as well. He hastily opened his door and the two teens collided and fell to the floor.

Yugi and Tristan came up to the hallway only to see a very interesting sight. Joey was bare-chested and only wore boxers and his jeans were undone. Kagome was on top of Joey with her body pressed against him. Kagome and Joey clutched their heads in pain and then opened their eyes, noticing their position.

Click. Flash.

The teens on the floor turned to see Téa with a camera and a maniacal grin on her face.

"Save it for when we get to the hotel guys!" Tristan teased.

Kagome jumped off Joey and apologized profusely with a blush on her cheeks. Before Joey could apologize too, Kagome bolted back to the guest room and slammed the door shut. Everyone turned to look at the red-faced duelist still frozen on the ground.

Grandpa stood at the top of the stairs with a broken bowl in his hands, having seen the whole thing. '_Ah, these kids,_' he thought with a sigh. 

* * *

><p>It was about 9:30pm when Kagome woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to remember what she was doing. She recognized the interior of Tristan's car and looked beside her, only to see Yugi driving. Kagome turned her head to the rear view mirror and saw Joey, Tristan, and Téa fast asleep in the passenger seats.<p>

"Looks like someone finally woke up."

Kagome recognized that voice and looked at its owner.

"Yami? You're driving?" she asked in pure shock.

The duelist laughed at Kagome's reaction and smiled while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, when Yugi was first learning how to drive, I kinda learned with him. It's sort of easy once you've practiced enough times." Yami explained to the confused female.

"Really? That's pretty cool, and sorry I woke up late," she apologized.

"That's alright," reassured the duel king. "Yugi was tired and since you didn't wake up yet, I told him I could take over your shift."

The high school girl felt guilty for not taking over for poor Yugi who was probably exhausted after not getting any sleep yet. Especially since the night before they left Grandpa's house, the gang stayed up playing cards and watching movies.

"It's not okay! Pull over and we'll switch!" Kagome demanded.

Yami glanced at her with an 'are-you-insane' look before shifting his eyes back on the road.

"I'm not pulling over."

"Pull over now."

"No."

"Yami," Kagome said in a warning tone.

"Kagome. We are on the highway. I'm not stopping. And that's final."

Not hearing a response, Yami smirked in triumph, which quickly disappeared when he heard a seat belt unbuckle.

"Kagome-?"

Yami stopped when he saw Kagome reach across his body over to his car door from the corner of his eye. He felt her pull herself over to the driver's seat as she obstructed his view of the road.

"Kagome, what are you-?"

Yami swerved a bit but luckily regained control of the car. Kagome now sat on his lap with her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face. His arms were on each side of her holding onto the steering wheel. Now not only was he concerned about crashing on the highway, or the fact that the GPS just fell off from it's place. Nooo, there was a teenage girl sitting in his lap and he feared what she had in mind.

"Hmph. You wouldn't pull over, so I'll just take over from here thank you."

"But Kagome!" Yami said as her hair obstructed his view for a few seconds, causing him to swerve again.

"Just try to move to the passenger seat! I'll drive!" Kagome demanded as she took control of the wheel.

Yami unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to get up, but he just kept bumping into and pressing into Kagome's rear end. The embarrassed teen tried to keep her focus on the road and ignore Yami's actions. Kagome stood up slightly to allow Yami room to pass. But after several tries, Yami couldn't get over to the passenger seat at all.

And what's worse, Kagome began to feel a warm heat in her lower stomach...

"Yami!" Kagome yelled as the car swerved once again.

Worried about Kagome's safety, Yami quickly pulled her down onto his lap.

Big mistake.

Yami groaned as Kagome's ass pressed down onto his crotch, and his grip on Kagome tightened. Kagome yelped when she was pulled down, and accidently floored the gas pedal.

The sudden acceleration of the car caused the two teens to panic. Yami tried to move Kagome's arms from the steering wheel but accidently grabbed something squishy.

"Ohhh~" Kagome groaned from the feeling of his hand squeezing her breast.

Yami's eyes widened at her response and quickly let go. Kagome, after realizing what she did, blushed a bright red and covered her face. The duel king acted quickly and grabbed the wheel. He saw an open area of grass beside the right lane of the highway further down the road. He made sure there weren't any cars coming up, yanked the steering wheel to the right, and stopped on the patch of grass.

Kagome was thrust forward a bit from the sudden turn and then bounced back onto Yami's crotch, which caused him to groan again as he put the brake on.

The slightly aroused teens remained still for a few seconds before Yami gathered up the courage to break the silence.

"...Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome chewed on her lower lip before shyly looking up at her friend. "Yeah..."

Yami smiled in response, but then his smile faded, into an expression Kagome couldn't identify. She turned more toward him and looked at the duel king curiously. His eyes were a darker shade of purple than usual, and kinda hazy.

"Yami...?"

She didn't see it coming.

Without a warning, Yami leaned forward and closed the mere inches of space between their lips. Kagome's eyes widened at the feel of his lips, but slowly closed as she was lost in pure bliss.

Since neither teen had any kind of experience like this before, they didn't know what to do. Kagome, having heard about this stuff from her friends from middle school, decided to take the initiative.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Following her example, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Kagome lightly moaned, giving Yami a chance to do something he had heard about while hanging around at Yugi's school.

Kagome nearly gasped when she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth. She could only let her instincts take over and began moving her tongue as well. The duo moaned against each other, lost in their own world.

Kagome shifted a bit, causing Yami to moan a bit loudly as she felt something against her thigh. Kagome blushed and Yami released the kiss, both teens panting and regaining oxygen.

Kagome looked at Yami's lustful eyes with her half lidded ones and let her hands trail down his chest. The pharaoh kept one arm around Kagome, and slid the other to grab her breast.

She didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

The feeling that coursed through her body only grew stronger, as the sexual atmosphere thickened. Kagome's hands found themselves at the waistband of his pants and her fingers began unbuckling his belt.

A sharp intake of breath came from Yami as he felt her unzip his pants. Kagome leaned in and their lips locked once again.

Both teens shivered when Kagome slid her hand down his boxers and grasped onto the pharaoh's hardening member. New to the feeling, Yami panted lightly as he felt his cock stiffen.

Unsure of what to do, Kagome released Yami's lips, looked down at his cock, and slowly tightened her hold.

Yami held back a moan, but released it when he felt Kagome's hand pumping his cock. They captured each other's lips once again into a passionate kiss as Kagome began to pump faster. Yami's hands were groping Kagome's body and causing Kagome pleasure as well.

Yami let out a few moans as he felt something in him build up, nearly ready to burst. Kagome whimpered under the duel king's touch, and in response, pumped Yami's cock harder. As a final push, Kagome squeezed his cock tight, causing his cock to throb.

"Kagome!" Yami yelled out as their lips parted and he felt himself climax.

Hot sperm shot out of Yami's cock and onto Kagome's panting face. Said female felt a warm and sticky liquid land on her face. Some even landed in her mouth and on her slightly swollen lips.

Yami watched Kagome with hazy eyes as she unconsciously licked her lips and swallow some of his cum. She released his now limp member and she seemed to come to her senses.

'_Did I just give Yami a hand job! And did I just swallow...?_' Kagome brought a hand to her face and looked at the pharaoh in shock and embarrassment.

Yami looked at Kagome with flushed cheeks and then he took a breath.

"Kagome... I love you."

Kagome gasped quietly and remained motionless. Warm tears began to roll down her cheeks as her reply refused to come out. Believing Kagome did not want this and was going to reject him, Yami quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I never meant to do anything like that with you if you weren't willing. I'll just-"

Yami's eyes widened in shock when he felt Kagome's lips cut him off and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Still a bit confused, he returned the kiss.

Then he found himself looking at a teary-eyed Kagome, smiling at him.

"You idiot," she replied softly. "I'm crying because you love me back."

Yami's slight frown slowly changed into a wide grin and he felt relieved. Both friends laughed together and Kagome snuggled into Yami's hug. "And because I just realized that you were my first kiss."

Yami grinned at his now girlfriend and brought her closer to him, his lips beside her ear. He softly blew warm breath into her ear, causing Kagome to shiver. Then he whispered his secret promise to her, and only for her.

"That won't be the only first I will share with you." 

* * *

><p>AN: This was written exactly one year ago. I'm a bit embarassed by my old writing style, but my friend insisted that I post this. Please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
